The Psychic
by Calamur
Summary: Peeves tells Hermione a huge secret that happened in the North Tower. Sixth year ONE SHOT a day after Lavender and Ron break up. I enjoyed writing it, and hope you enjoy reqading it


The Psychic

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is the work of the great JK Rowling. I am a mere mortal who is having nothing but a blast by playing with her characters. The song 'The Psychic' is from Crash Test Dummies album 'God Shuffled his Feet'**

Many thanks for Sarah aka yellowitch for beta'ing this..

The North Tower smelled of a number of things. Various teas were being brewed and the odour could put a normal person to sleep. Smoke came out of the chamber pots, as students of the sixth year sat down for their Divination class. For me, the unflinching rationalist, Hermione Granger Divination was nothing but a bunch of bollocks. I had walked out of class during my third year. My best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley continued sitting for the class until their fifth year, until they did miserably in their OWL's. Some of my classmates enjoyed the class and thought the world of that fraud Sybil Trewlany.

But this isn't about me. This is about Lavender and Parvati sitting for a Divination class and loving every minute of it. You see dear reader, as they are considered by most of us as bimbo's, they probably believe a lot in what the old fraud has to say. Okay okay she has made two genuine prophecies. Big deal! She remembers nothing! Oh Well! If they like Divination class, then good for them.

Okay enough of my ranting! Can I let you guys in on a little secret? Peeves the poltergeist and I get along fabulously. Surprising isn't it? Considering he is the master of chaos and I'm the bookworm? Well apparently he loves the mischievous side that I have, and sometimes gives me a bit of gossip on the happenings in school. He asked me not to tell anyone about this incident that happened in Divination class the other day… the day after Ron and Lavender broke up, and I promised that I wouldn't tell a soul.

"When do you think Professor Trewlany will turn up? It's been a whole fifteen minutes and no sign of her," said the Indian girl to her best friend, but to no avail. Her best friend was morose, as her boyfriend…her sweetheart…her Won Won had ditched her.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sitting awaiting the mysterious arrival of Sybil Trewlany. Trewalany always put up a show when she entered the class. If people thought Professor Binns had a dramatic entrance, they hadn't seen professor Trewlany. She would silently appear from a dark corner of the North Tower as if she were gliding. It was quite a spectacular sight for both girls.

Parvati looked more anxious of the two. Lavender looked dull and miserable. However, Parvati knew a session with Trewlany would cheer her up. Ever since their third year, she had become something of a role model for them.

_She knows the future like the palm in your hand  
She knows your past like the lay of the land_

Parvati in particular, was in awe. After Ron Weasley had dumped her to go after Hermione Granger Trewlany's words came back to her. "You my dear beware of a red haired man," her Professor had said.

Parvati was furious with Ron after he had dumped Lavender. She had warned her friend that Ron was dating her just to get back at Hermione Granger, but Lavender had paid no heed. After the break up Trewlany's words of wisdom struck her.

_**The first time she met me she saw right through me  
Some cards and a cane in her hand - and she said:**_

_**All the years that have come to pass  
And all the years that shall be  
I see here right before me**_

Both the girls felt very sorry for the haggard Professor. Nobody at school liked her, not even Harry Potter. And this was despite the fact that she predicted his death every class, even though he had dropped the subject. She only told him what his fate was and he resented it. The stupid git!

_**She said her vision were a bane in her life  
She could not control them, they kept her up nights  
**_

It was the other students' fault that got her drinking again. She was trying to kick the habit out. Students'- and that foul mouthed Doloris Umbridge, who had become Hogwarts High Inquisitor. The toad almost sacked Professor Trewlany, but couldn't thanks to the intervention of Professor Dumbledore. The poor Professor … she had a tough life.

_**I know what you're thinking, I haven't been drinking  
She knew things that cut like a knife - and she said:**_

_**All the years that have come to pass  
And all the years that shall be  
I see here right before me**_

Now they were thinking Harry Potter is the 'Chosen One', which meant Professor Trewlany was always right. Harry had to die now…. it was inevitable. But a scary thought crossed their mind. If she knew all about Harry's future, what about the rest of them?

_**Will there be earthquakes and great tidal waves?  
Can she see back to the dinosaur days?**_

People would want to know their own fate. They didn't have to hear the opinion of a seer. If the seer were to predict someone else's future, it would be different… it would be fun. But hearing one's own future. Urgh! That's scary!

_**How can she foresee just by squinting at me and  
Can she see me naked in her mind's eye?**_

The two girls adored their Professor. They thought the world of her, but they would never ask what she thought of them.

_**What does she think when she foretells a disease?  
Would she keep it a secret if death stood before me?  
What could some cards hold, where is her foothold  
Can I escape what she sees?**_

"That's enough spacing out my dears," came the dreamy voice of Professor Trewlany; her shawl covered over her back and her thick glasses covering her small beady eyes, giving her the look of an insect, "My inner eye tells me that you have a dark future ahead of you. If Harry Potter survives, which I'm sure he won't, he will come after both of you,"

Harry Potter going to chase Lavender and Parvati? Don't make me laugh! That's the funniest thing I have heard. I have a feeling that there is something brewing between him and Ginny, and if they work out and he chases those two, there will be hell to pay. Voldemort would be child's play compared to Ginny.

So I kept my word to Peeves. I didn't tell a soul…

**AN: I honestly don't know where this idea came from. It was in my head for a while and sounded really crazy. So I thought I'd pen it down and see how it looks. It is out of the ordinary, which is why I like it a lot, and hope you guys like it too. **


End file.
